


A Mission

by redart44



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redart44/pseuds/redart44
Summary: (Reader found Marco in a pet shop and just thinks he’s a regular bird since of his devil fruit. That’s really all I had, he probably takes her back to the ship with him though). Thanks for the request and the idea from Op-Law (Wattpad's user), but i’m sorry, i changed the plot a little bit
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> English ain't my first language, but i really am trying my best to write in English. Please forgive my mistakes especially grammatically error, and you can correct me if you want, that would be nice.  
> Some parts might be edited for English correction, but won't affect the content of the story.  
> Please enjoy :)  
> ⚠️rated mature  
> ⚠️harsh words include  
> I own nothing, just the stories, One Piece is belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and the team.

Marco walked into Whitebeard’s cabin to meet his beloved father and the large man were sitting on his chair, “Pops, you called me? Need something-yoi?”

“I have a mission for you, Lad. Remember the island we protected in East Blue?”

“Ah, the one with the mountain?”

“Right Marco, I heard men from the island were kidnapped recently.”

“Who's the kidnapper, Pops?”

”That’s why i called you. We don’t know yet, but some rumor say, they were kidnapped for SMILE research, artificial devil fruit.”

“Doflamingo?”

“He’s the producer, but we have to find the kidnapper out.”

“What should i do, Pops?”

“I want you to investigate SMILE distributor, from her, we can trace who the buyer is.”

“Her-yoi?”

“Yes, get information from her. She’s a broker, not only selling SMILE, she also sells illegal stuff.”

“What a dirty old hag. What’s the name, Pops?”, Marco gritted his teeth.

“The name is Y/n.”

Marco returned to his room, prepare for the mission. The next morning, he packed up some of supplies that Thatch made. After meeting Pops, he left Moby Dick and flew to the location where Y/n was. On the way there he thought how to infiltrate the black market and straight to you, interrogate, and kill you if needed. He got a crazy idea.

\----------

You walked through the hallway to your office and got interrupted by a familiar voice. You turned around to face him.

“Excuse me, Miss. We've got a new package this noon, but there’s no idea who the sender is. It’s in 4th floor now, i guess you’d like it, Miss.”, said your subordinate.

“Ok, Thank you, i’ll be there in a minute.”, you gave him smile.

After finishing some business, you headed to the 4th floor. Right after you opened the door, you found something marvelous.

“Beautiful.....”, you muttered with your amazed expression. You lost words, can't describe what you see because it’s too fascinating.

“Does it really exist? The mythical phoenix?”, you couldn't believe in your eyes, but you were not mistaken, you saw a human-sized phoenix before you, it looks so majestic. It was roosting on a short wooden bird perches. It had flaring blue flame all over its body with slightly yellow. Exactly, the phoenix is Marco himself, it was his idea to infiltrate the black market. He disguised himself into his full phoenix form as if he is a rare stuff that will be sell and it works. One thing too obvious is his chest must be covered, so he reluctantly wore his blue sash around his neck. That was very uncommon for a bird with a sash, yet he didn't care about that, because that was a way to covering up a certain tattoo on his chest, the mark of Whitebeard he’s proud of.

He observed you through his bird eyes, ‘She is so damn pretty-yoi, Pops didn’t mention it, i thought she was a hag’, he self talked internally.

You closed the door behind you and coming closer to him with glimmering eyes and mouth slightly ajar, still stunned with what you see, “Hey, Mr. Bird, how come you could be so fine”, you reached him and pecked his beak, but you were startled after that, so was he.

“Oh.. what the hell am i doing? That was so weird!”, you covered your mouth with your palms as if it could hide your embarrassment.

Not enough to get rid of your surprise, Marco suddenly transformed from his phoenix form to his human form, “Ok, enough playing, Miss. I’m sick of this game, especially those bird feed” he tilted his head to the full bowl beside him while he untangled his sash from his neck and tied it to his waist.

Your eyes widened, moved to that bowl with reflex and returned to him, ‘Well, it looks disgusting. Wa... wait.. a human? Where is the bird? That tattoo... oh, shit...’

“What? You are a pirate? Whitebeard pirate? What’s your purpose here?, you stepped back to protect yourself until you felt the wall behind you, made you even more cornered.

He was taking step by step closer to you without hesitation, “Ah, you know me already-yoi, so no need for pleasantries.”, his eyes never leave yours.

“Don’t move, what do you want from me, Pirate?”, your knees were trembling as he came more closer to your figure.

He landed his hand on the wall next to your head while his other was beside your waist. He whispered,”I have a few questions and possibly kill you, but.... you distracted my plans after you kissed me, so i have to changed it.”, also because your appeal, but he won’t admit it. You glance back at each other, he smirked.

You were blushing madly, and your heart beating faster but not sure if you were frightened or because he was too close and.... attractive. Very hypnotic.

With a swift motion, he wrapped his hand around your waist and threw you over his shoulder. You gasped and clung to his shirt. Then he broke the closest window with a single kick.

He climbed with you on his shoulder, “Hang in there-yoi, it will take some time, adjust your position, Miss Broker”, he jumped and suddenly blue flame appeared around you. 

Marco transformed himself to his hybrid form and flew with you. You crawled onto his back and wrapped your arms around his neck. Somehow you willing to be captured by him, you felt... safe, “Where do we go, Pirate?”, you asked casually.

He laughed at your question, as if you were planning to go from the start. He felt the same, he felt he knew you but he didn’t , “Moby Dick-yoi, meet my family.”

“Dick what? Whose?”, you can’t hear him clearly on the flight.

“Shut up-yoi, just prepare yourself for questions, it’s Marco by the way.”

“I’M... Y/N”, you said it loud as you tighten your hug on him.

“Not so loud-yoi, i can hear you.”

\--January 4, 2021


End file.
